For Love
by Kwon Yonghwa4910
Summary: No Summary ! JaeDo ! BL ! Jaehyun ! Doyoung ! NCT ! DLDR ! Review Plis !


**Tittle : For Love**

 **Cast :**

 **\- Jung Jaehyun**

 **\- Kim Doyoung**

 **Warning : BL,JaeDO, typo merajalela, alur berantakan**

 **Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orang tua, keluarga dan agency mereka, Hwa Cuma pinjem nama buat di nistain ajaah.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **NO BASH NO SIDER**

 **Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik tombol close pada komputer kalian**

 **Happy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reading XD**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini lebih cerah dari pagi kemarin, Jaehyun, nama murid berkulit putih pucat dengan dimple menawan itu tersenyum bahagia, pagi ini banyak rencana yang akan ia lakukan, termasuk 'menyatroni' loker murid kelas 3 dengan gigi kelinci menawan yang sukses membuat Jaehyun diam membeku.

Awalnya Jaehyun memang tidak terlalu mikirkan itu tapi melihat kakak kelas yang tidak tertarik padanya saat dirinya harus lari kesana kemari karena di kejar kejar murid perempuan yang mengatakan jika mereka fans Jaehyun.

Kakak kelas itu malah menyelamatkan Jaehyun dari amukan dan menyembunyikan Jaehyun dari malapetaka, bermula darisanalah Jaehyun menyukai kakak kelas yang sampai saat ini hanya Jaehyun ketahui bernama 'Kim' entah Kim siapa.

Hanya kakak kelas itu yang memandang Jaehyun sebagai anak tingkat dua yang masih membolos saat bel pelajaran sudah berbunyi.

Jaehyun melongok loker tingkat tiga dengan hati hati, di lihat sekitar nya dan tersenyum saat merasa tidak ada orang di sekitar nya, jelas saja ini masih satu jam dari jam masuk sekolahnya dan ia sudah datang mengerjakan pekerjaan sejak mengenal kakak kelas kelinci itu.

Jaehyun berjalan pelan menuju loker nomer 8 dan membukanya dengan duplikat kunci yanb ia punya, beruntung lah si kakak kelas kelinci nya itu termasuk orang ceroboh, ia pernah meninggalkan kinci loker miliknya tergantung begitu saja, membuat Jaehyun tidak menyia nyiakan kesempatan itu.

Membuka loker itu dan tersenyum, belum ada sepatu milik kakak kelas itu dan bisa dipastikan jika kakak kelas itu belum tiba di sekolah, Jaehyun mengeluarkan kotak makan berwarna merah menyala dengan sebuah kartu di atasnya.

Meletakannya kotak makan itu tak lupa mengecup pelan kartu berwarna merah muda membuah Jaehyun berlonjak bahagia.

Sudah dua minggu Jaehyun melakoni rutinitas seperti ini, sebenarnya Jaehyun bisa dengan mudah menghampiri kakak kelas itu dan bicara layak nya teman, tapi di lihat dari pertemuan selanjutnya setelah kejadian pertama, sang kakak kelas takut membalas sapaan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun akui memang para murid perempuan disini terkenal ganas dan bisa melakukan apapun dengan mudah saat 'milik' mereka di ganggu, membuat Jaehyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendekati si kakak kelas bunny itu.

Setelah loker terkunci rapat Jaehyun langsung berlari meninggalkan loker itu dengan senyuman itu, semoga si kakak kelas bunny itu menyukai masakannya.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu tapi Jaehyun masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk kantin membuat jalan masuk kearah kantin macet total.

"yaak !" Jaehyun tersentak saat Sicheng muncul sambil berdecak pinggang.

"makan siang mu dingin tau, kalau memang tidak niat makan lebih baik uangnya ku belikan yang berguna." Jaehyun menggaruk tengkuknya mendengar decakan demi decakan Sicheng yang memang sudah duduk manis di dalam kantin sejak bel istirahat berbunyi.

Mengingat murid sekolah mereka banyak dan keluar terlambat dari kelas saat iatirahat adalah hal bodoh yang seharusnya tidak di lakukan karena kantin akan penuh dan antrian pembeli semakin membludak, itulah yang di rasakan Sicheng.

Sudah lelah ia berlari ke kantin mencari tempat untuk dirinya dan Jaehyun tapi Jaehyun malah berdiri santai di depan pintu kantin dan sukses membuat ricuh.

"Doyoung-ah palli." Jaehyun yang sudah bersiap menoleh kembali pada posisi awalnya saat matanya menangkap sosok kakak kelas kelincinya berjalan cepat mengikuti teman thailand nya.

"sebentar, aku mau mengecheck pesanan yang lain dulu." Jelas namja manis itu membuat Jaehyun terdiam dengan wajah takjub.

Makhluk tuhan yang indah ada di depan nya sungguh dan Jaehyun tak bisa melakukan apapun mengingat fans nya begitu garas dan garang.

"Jaehyun-ah." Sicheng muncul saat yang tepat membuat Jaehyun kembali tersadar dan mengerjap matanya pelan.

"ada apa ?" tanya Jaehyun linglung sambil menatap punggung Doyoung yang berjalan menjauhi nya tak menoleh sedikit pun.

Jaehyun tahu ia bukan apa apa di mata Doyoung tapi Doyoung begitu bersinar di mata Jaehyun, membuat Jaehyun benar benar tak bisa berpaling dari Doyoung terlebih jika Doyoung sudah tersenyum, rasanya Jaehyun mau pingsan saja.

"kau tidak mendengarkan aku, ugh menyebalkan." Jaehyun kembali mengerjap matanya saat Sicheng berjalan menjauh sambil menghentak hentakan kakinya.

"yaak ? Aku tanya ada apa ?" teriak Jaehyun sambil menghampiri Sicheng yang malah berlari menjauhi Jaehyun, Jaehyun mendecak lalu menatap malas Sicheng.

Jika sudah seperti ini ia harus siap di marahi oleh kekasih dari si china itu.

Jaehyun menoleh dan langsung mendapati kembali Doyoung yang sudah berjalan menjauhi kantin dengan satu buah kantung plastik putih, Jaehyun hampir ikut tersenyum saat matanya menangkap Doyoung yang tersenyum pada temannya.

"kau tidak takut jika di racuni ?" mata Jaehyun membulat kaget saat Doyoung dan sang teman berjalan sambil meminum jelly drink anggur.

"makanan nya enak loh, lain kali kau harus coba." Teman Doyoung itu mendecak pelan dan melirik kearah Jaehyun yang terdiam tak bergerak.

Jaehyun yakin jika yang sedang di bicarakan Doyoung itu adalah makanannya, makanan yang selalu ia berikan tiap pagi padi loker Doyoung.

Ten tersenyum kearah Jaehyun, membuat Jaehyun langsung tersadar dan ikut tersenyum, di belakang Ten, Doyoung menoleh dan ikut membalas senyuman Jaehyun.

Rasanya Jaehyun ingin kayang melihat senyuman Doyoung.

"bagaimana coba ? Kau selalu memakannya sendirian sesaat bel istirahat berbunyi." Terdengar kekehan Doyoung membuat Jaehyun menoleh kearah Doyoung dan Ten yang makin menjauh.

"aku agak tidak rela membagi makanan seenak itu, maaf." Tanpa sadar bibir Jaehyun membuat sebuah lekungan bahagia, ia tidak tahu jika Doyoung juga menikmati makanan yang selalu ia buat untuknya.

.

.

Jaehyun menatap bekal makanan yang ada di tangannya sambil tersenyum, sebenarnya ia agak terlambat berangkat mengingat ia juga bangun terlalu siang dari biasanya, semalam ia lupa jika harus berangkat pagi dan ia malah santai santai berdongeng menjelaskan pelajaran pada sepupu imutnya.

Jaehyun menatap jam di tangannya tersenyum, 30 menit lagi jam pelajaran berbunyi dan Jaehyun yakin jika Doyoung pasti belum datang.

Jaehyun berlari cepat memasuki sekolahnya dan menghampiri loker Doyoung membuka loker itu dan tersenyum saat matanya hanya menangkap sepatu sekolah yang masih bertengger disana.

Doyoung benar benar belum datang, Jaehyun terkekeh dan meletakan bekal makanan itu hati hati.

"ternyata benar benar kau ya." Mata Jaehyun membulat kaget dan tangannya kaku, ia menoleh dengan hati hati.

Di sebelahnya sudah ada Doyoung dengan kantung tas yang berisi kotak makan, kotak makan kosong.

Doyoung tersenyum melihat reaksi terdiam Jaehyun, Doyoung sudah tahu jika Jaehyun lah pelakunya, 3 hari lalu saat Jaehyun memasukan kotak makan berisi kroket untuk Doyoung, sebenarnya Doyoung berada di belakang Jaehyun.

"mungkin lain kali, kau bisa membuatkan bekal dan kita makan sama sama di kantin saat istirahat." Jaehyun mengerjap matanya melihat Doyoung mendekat sambil tersenyum.

"ne ?" Doyoung menaikan kedua alisnya melihat reaksi Jaehyun membuatnya terkekeh.

"atau kau bisa datang kerumahku dan kita makan malam bersama, kita masak bersama." Ucap Doyoung lagi membuat Jaehyun yang tadinya terdiam langsung tersenyum bahagia.

Ini ajakan kencan dadakan dan sukses membuat Jaehyun terdiam, ia sana sekali tidak terpikir jika Doyoung sudah tahu jika dirinyalah yang mengirimkan kotak makanan itu.

"ahh nanti saat beli istirahat aku tunggu di taman belakang dekat perpustaakan ya, kita makan makanan mu sama sama." Jaehyun tanpa sadar loncat loncat bahagia membuat Doyoung terkekeh lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tidak salah rasanya membalas semua perlakuan Jaehyun selama ini, ia malah berterimakasih, setidaknya ia tidak harus cepat cepat ke kantin saat bel istirahat karena sudah memilki bekal makanan yg di buat Jaehyun.

"terimakasih." Gumam Doyoung sambil berlalu meninggalkan Jaehyun menuju kelasnya.

Jaehyun memandang punggung Doyoung dengan bahagia, ia harus berekspresi bagaimana lagi rasa bahagia nya begitu memuncak tak tertahankan, ini adalah awal hubungan manis yang harus Jaehyun tingkatnya, semoga bisa lebih baik baik.

Semoga.

End


End file.
